Viola: The Prequel
Each season of Viola's Videos contains one three-episode miniseries trilogy which acts as a prequel to the events of the series proper. Collectively, these prequel episodes are known as Viola: The Prequel. The first trilogy of Viola: The Prequel (Episodes I, II, and III), tied into the first season of the show, reveals how Viola Indigo became the woman established in the first two pilot episodes. The second trilogy (Episodes IV, V, and VI) will follow Viola in her younger days where she meets her future husband Vlad, and is set to premiere within the second season of the show. First Trilogy - Viola: 1999 Episode I: The Phantom Menthe In the past, Viola had been a generally normal Christian woman. Her sexual frustrations with her absent husband Vlad had caused her to become quite unhinged in the presence of any man who showed her attention. But when a door-to-door CD salesman named Bill arrives at her home one day and swindles her into taking out a loan with the local Mafia in order to purchase a Frank Sinatra compilation album, Viola's life begins to unravel. She is violated with a pistol and roofied, leading her to murder Bill with a screwdriver and later consume a gallon of Creme de Menthe. The resulting mix of emotional and physical distress turns her into the Viola of the present. (The Phantom Menthe) Episode II: Attack of the Moans Viola, now entirely changed, prepares for an evening out to see her son Anthony play Tituba in his school's production of The Crucible. She loads her satchel with a bottle of Creme de Menthe and several handguns, and heads out. The play is a mess, and Viola does not approve of the casting of Goody Proctor (whom she promptly shoots from the balcony). After the play, Viola returns home and receives a phone call from a doctor at the hospital her mother Yetta has been living in. The old woman has died. Devastated, Viola drinks in honor of her mother and then begins to eat the business end of a gun before coming to her senses and muttering "deja vu!" (Attack of the Moans) Episode III: Revenge of the Shit Still distressed from the news of her mother's death, Viola begs Anthony to bring her a meatloaf to consume her feelings. When Anthony hands her an empty plate, Viola self destructs but quickly composes herself and explains the sudden tragedy to her son. She reveals that she has inexplicably learned that Bill (in some manner) has survived the fact that she murdered him, and that the man and his brother are prowling the town, abducting children and their mothers. Viola arms herself and her son, and promises to lure them to their home where she will destroy them once and for all. Later, Anthony overhears a phone conversation during which Viola offers Bill her son. When Bill and his brother arrive in a Blue Subaru, Viola reluctantly takes Anthony along for a joyride with the evil men. Upon entering a strange part of town, Viola is horrified to realize she may have to sell her son to survive. (Revenge of the Shit) Second Trilogy - Viola: 1985 Episode IV: A New Poop Episode V: The Menthpire Strikes Back Episode VI: Return of the Jubblies Third Trilogy Episode VII: The Farce Awakens Cast Main Cast *Douglas Harvey as Viola Indigo (All Episodes) Supporting Cast *Andrew Shaul as Buffalo Chicken Bill (1 Episodes) Episodes #Episode I - The Phantom Menthe #Episode II - Attack of the Moans #Episode III - Revenge of the Shit #Episode IV - A New Poop #Episode V - The Menthepire Strikes Back #Episode VI - Return of the Jubblies #Episode VII - The Farce Awakens Videos Home Video Release The first trilogy (Episodes I, II, and III) will be part of the complete complilation of Viola's Videos Season 1, which will be released some time after the airing of Viola's Revenge and before the airing of Season 2. Category:Seasons